Life
by HaliHyuuga26
Summary: La vida nos trae de todo un poco aunque tarde en hacerlo...¡Naruto volvió!-¿no estás feliz?-¡no tienes idea de cuanto me desesperas, arrogante amargado!,¡fue tu culpa desgraciado!. EDITADO.
1. Lo que ayer fue, hoy no será-

**Los personajes y lo que haya conllevado su creación, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. De manera que sólo los tomé prestados para esta historia.**

**Estructura:**

**-Diálogos-**

_**-Pensamientos-**_

**-Flashbacks- ; -Endflashbacks- recuerdos.**

**~O~**

"**S**er_ ninja nunca ha sido fácil, es más que llevar una vida llena de reglas y restricciones, un ninja siempre tiene que seguir códigos para cumplir su trabajo, sin importar las consecuencias, tiene que cumplir con su aldea; pero cuando un ninja falla en su deber, hay quien lo critica, quien lo adora, quien le tacha de un vil traidor o un inmundo perdedor, y otros del más valioso héroe y amigo. Un ninja es la persona quien hace el bien, y quienes usan sus dotes para malos fines, se consideran todo lo no bueno, una de las peores deshonras…"_

Bueno chicos, creo que ustedes saben que el que el mal haga ningún bien recibe, ¿no es así? – se dirigió hacia la multitud de pequeños estudiantes que prestaban atención hacia unas sabias palabras que alguna vez relató el primer Hokague. Hasta que vio como una pequeña mano sobresaltaba de la multitud para captar su atención, ella hizo una seña de que la escuchaba.

Sakura-sensei- le llamó una pequeña niña de rizos castaños- ¿Es cierto que las malas personas se van al infierno?, mentir es malo, ¿verdad?- preguntó algo temerosa.

Si mentir es malo, ¡¿quiere decir que me iré al infierno?- comenzó a gritar un histérico niño filas más atrás- ¡mamá!¡mamá!¡yo fui quien tiró tu maceta!¡no Souta!- seguía alzando la voz mientras lloraba.

A Sakura no le quedó de otra mas que suspirar y relajarse, le había prometido a Iruka-sensei que no iba a traumar a su nuevo grupo con regaños estilo Tsunade, por lo que contó hasta diez y comenzó aplaudir para llamar la atención del grupo y que el embrollo se calmara.

Chicos chicos, relajados, ustedes son muy jóvenes aún y tienen un largo camino que recorrer, no se pueden ir al infierno por decir mentiras como esas- comenzó a decir mientras miraba al niño neurótico- aunque claro esta, no deben mentir, lo mejor será que le digas la verdad a tu madre Shikaro; y a los demás, cuando vayan creciendo, comprenderán el camino de la vida, bueno, a veces no, pero de cierta manera sabrán escoger su camino, cometerán errores pero será bueno porque los forjará y ayudará a saber que está bien y está mal, y pues…- iba a seguir "aconsejando" a esos pequeños del mañana cuando la campana sonó avisando que las clases de ese día finalizaban- bueno niños, es todo por hoy, no se les olvide estudiar ese párrafo que les leí que Iruka-sensei se los preguntará mañana- sonrió, le recordaba sus años de academia.

¿Eso quiere decir que ya no vendrá usted?- preguntó un niño con curiosidad- porque mi hermano desde que usted nos da clase, si quiere venir a recogerme, dice que es muy linda- comentó el niño de manera divertida, haciendo sonrojar a la Haruno.

Lo siento niños, pero así es, mañana regresa Iruka-sensei, pero cualquier duda, no duden en buscarme- guiñó un ojo para que los infantes sonrieran y salieran tranquilos, inhaló y exhaló de manera pesada, aún le faltaba mucho trabajo en el hospital.

**~O~**

- ¡Ino!,¡Ino!- gritó para que la rubia detuviera su andar y la esperara, cosa que hizo- Hola- le dijo sin más e inhalando profundamente para recuperar su ritmo respiratorio.

-Te tardaste, y te espera Hyuuga-san para su chequeo- le dijo con voz cansina, pues la Yamanaka la había estado cubriendo mientras ella ayudaba a Iruka-san, comenzó a recordar todo lo que la ojiazul había hecho por ella y sonrió, hasta que la misma la sacó de sus pensamientos y la trajo de vuelta a la realidad con un sonoro suspiro.

-Ino… gracias- lo dijo con todo el sentimiento posible.

-De nada frente, me debes una y te la voy a cobrar, y lo sabes- le guiñó un ojo- bueno, anda, que en la sangre de esa familia no está el que los hagan esperar- comenzó a alejarse, moría de hambre, comería en la cafetería y después se iría a tomar una larga siesta.

A la Haruno no le quedó de otra mas que poner pies en marcha, durante el tiempo que dio clases se encariñó mucho con ciertos niños, eso y el recordar sus días de academia, le habían provocado el comparar a su generación, era como ver una replica de algunos, inclusive en situaciones, como el niño que se sentaba a lo último, al mirarlo fue como ver una copia del Akimichi…- _de seguro eso se debe a que es su hijo, aunque a veces el carácter lo hace más parecido a su cerda madre_- bufó en sus pensamientos; o la hermosa niña de Lee y Tenten, que cuando nació, todo mundo agradeció que se pareciese a la madre, sino esa niña hubiese tenido un futuro muy oscuro, y cuando vio al pequeñín de…- Haruno- la voz varonil al fin la pudo sacar de sus pensamientos.

¿Si?- preguntó anonadada.

Estás parada ahí, frente mío, sin atenderme desde hace como 15 minutos, y hace algo de frío, ¿sabes?- generalmente el Hyuuga era de muy pocas palabras (por no decir ninguna, y mucho menos recalcar que siempre), y cuando decía más del promedio, era por ser, o muy necesario, o porque estaba irritado- _bien hecho Sakura, haber llegado y ni cuenta darte_- se apremio la pelirrosada- ¿te gusta lo que miras?- siguió picando un Hyuuga irritado, a lo que por fin reaccionó la pelirosada, dándose cuenta que miraba el torso desnudo del joven, que apremió hasta ese instante que estaba muy bien trabajado.

No me malinterpretes, pero no me interesa lo que veo, sólo miraba sin mirar, bueno, tú sabes, cuando miras un punto que en realidad no estás viendo, por pensar en otra cosa, ¿si me explico?- _creo que hasta yo me revolví un poco_- se rió- en fin, déjame te reviso y te vas, digo, no es que te corra, sino que…- una gota resbaló por su frente- olvídalo.

**~O~**

¡Wosh!, ¡wosh!, ¡wosh!, ¡wish wash wush!- resonaba un canto disparatado por todo el lugar- ¡llama de la juventud! ¡wush!, ¡wash!, ¡wash!- ¡Neji-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!- se oyó para terminar mientras la puerta del consultorio se abría- Oh bella Sakura, haberme dicho que su presencia estaba aquí y la falta de flores no habría venido conmigo- soltó con jubilo Lee el poeta.

No hace falta Lee- rió apenada la joven mientras le dirigía una rápida mirada, para luego regresarla al pelicastaño- bien Hyuuga, como siempre, todo bien, te veo en un mes, cuídense Lee- finalizó para llevarse el historial clínico del paciente en cuestión.

Oh esa bella flor, sino me hubiese enamorado de mi hermosa Tenten, nuestros destinos estarían juntos en la eternidad- dramatizó el joven de una sola ceja, a lo que el otro sólo respondió con un bufido mientras se terminaba de poner su chaleco de ANBU, estos días era mejor no molestarlo, y Lee lo sabía, ya había comprobado que el humor de perros en Neji podría dejar heridas muy feas.

**~O~**

- Ya te dije que no es que me arrepienta de haber tenido a Koichi frente odiosa, sólo digo que me hubiese gustado tenerlo más grande, mi enano cara de bola es toda mi bendición, sólo que a veces siento que le doy vergüenza por ser una mamá joven, apenas tengo veintidós años Sakura, y que él ya tenga casi cuatro, no sé, siento que le fallaré, pero como dije, no me arrepiento, aparte que Chouji es un gran padre y excelente esposo, son mi razón de vivir, ¿sabes?- le dijo una feliz Yamanaka con dulce voz, era una de esas ocasiones donde se antojaba platicar de cosas del pasado, como la vez en donde salió por descuido salió embarazada de la persona menos esperada, y pasó lo menos esperado, que el padre de Ino al enterarse, no mató al responsable.

Te envidio un poco, siempre que hablas de ellos te pones feliz, y creas y no lo que te diré cerda, no creo que seas una buena mamá- la cara que puso la rubia en ese momento le dio mucha gracia- déjame decirte que no creo, porque sé que lo eres, y siempre lo serás, por más desafinada que estés- terminó diciendo con una gran sonrisa- ahora apúrate a comer que ya casi es tu hora de salida y tu hijo te espera, anda- la ánimo.

Gracias- dijo la rubia dándole una mirada de profundo agradecimiento para terminar su café y salir de la cafetería.

De nada- sonrió, haría su mejor esfuerzo por recordarle siempre a esa amiga suya, que era una de las mejores mamás que podrían existir- _a pesar de que estés loca_- se rió sola.

**~O~**

- ¡Tsunade-sama!- gritó histérica Shizune mientras abría la puerta de la oficina de la aludida, intentó controlar su acelerada respiración para explicarse ante la mujer porque semejante entrada- lo que pasa...es que... ya...llegó...- no terminó de hablar cuando una estruendorosa voz la interrumpió.

- ¡Vieja!- oh oh, la tranquilidad que había reinado a Konoha los últimos tres años estaba por acabar, todo gracias a...- ¡Naruto Uzumaki regresó para quedarse!- si, gracias a _ése._

**Bien, es sólo como una introducción, tal vez mañana les suba el primer capítulo. Trataré de llevar la historia un poco más rápido, aunque la trama me diga que sea lento y jugoso, muajaja, bueno no xD**

**Que tengan buen día. ¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Opiniones y eso, en un review!**


	2. Mal paso

Los personajes y lo que haya conllevado su creación, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. De manera que sólo los tomé prestados para esta historia.

Estructura:

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

-Flashbacks- ; -Endflashbacks- recuerdos.

~O~

- Te digo que no es verdad- volvió a repetir temerosa y con voz baja.

- Y yo te vuelvo a decir que si- mencionó un poco divertida- deberías alegrarte por esa noticia- sonrió maliciosa- igual y ahora si se da una cita entre los dos, ¿no crees?- su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver el notorio sonrojo de la chica a su lado, y sabía que su temor se debía a que ella estaba segura de que su acompañante haría lo que fuera para que la peliazul tuviera la esperada oportunidad de un encuentro de más que amigos.

- ¿De qué hablan?- Irrumpió una tercera persona en el cuarto.

- Naruto regresó- soltó la rubia sin más.

- ¡¿Qué Naruto qué? ¡tengo que ir a verlo!- salió apresurada la pelirrosa.

- Entonces que Hinata, ¿si te animas a salir con él esta vez?- picó de nuevo.

- ¡I-Ino!- un pequeño gritillo y una fuerte carcajada fue lo último que escuchó la Haruno ya un poco a lo lejos.

- _Oh Kami-Sama, al fin Naruto regresó de su última ida tan larga, hay tantas cosas que decirle, creo que nunca pensé en extrañar a ese soquete tanto…_- los últimos tres años en los que Naruto los iba a dejar, le había prometido, el último tiempo tan largo que se iba a tomar lejos de la aldea para entrenar, todo era parte del sueño del rubio, por lo cual nadie le reprochaba y todo mundo lo apoyaba, tiempo que también le servía para pensar y reconsiderar muchas cosas, para cambiar lo suficiente por el bien y ser un Hokague inigualable, la madurez ahora lo acompañaba…

- ¡Saaaaaaaaaakuraaaa-Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!- gritó que la sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos, pero no lo suficiente para lograr esquivar al rubio, el cual se le había lanzado encima y tumbado al suelo.

- _Creo que la madurez se le olvidó por ahí_…- le dijo su yo interior, a lo que respiro muy profundo para contenerse y no matar al ojiazul- creo que te la voy a perdonar por esta vez- suspiró- Ven vamos a comer, que al viejo de Ichiraku's desde que te fuiste se le fue la fortuna- rió, a lo que el aludido ya se había levantado y le tendía una mano para ayudarla al levantarse, claro, sin olvidarse de su zorruna sonrisa.

- Te extrañé- agregó, dándole un abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Yo también- se limitó a decir el rubio.

~O~

- ¿Y él ha preguntado por mi?, aún no me lo puedo creer- la expresión de su cara apoyaba lo que decía, asombro y alegría se podían ver.

- Así es- esperaba que no tuviese que repetirle una vez más todo el asunto o lo golpearía esta vez.

- ¡El cubo de hielo se está derritiendo! ¡los polos se van a hundir! ¡auxilio!- se burló, lo cual la hizo reír- ¿y cuándo por fin lo dejarán entrar a la aldea?- preguntó un poco más serio.

- En un par de meses- aclaró la Haruno, cuando por fin lograron llevar de vuelta al Uchiha e intervinieron para que al heredero del sharingan no se le diera pena de muerte, desearon de todo corazón que algún día lo dejaran residir en la aldea de nuevo, claro está, eso no sería posible sin un castigo impuesto por el comité, los líderes y el pueblo- _poquito más y creo que imposible hubiese sido_- meditó con alivio que no fue así- aunque eso sí, el pueblo más que nadie se desquitó y muy a gusto-rió- le han quitado su orgullo muchas veces con las misiones que le ponen, pero Sasuke, no se ha rendido, ¿sabes Naruto?, creo que esta vez lo logramos con él, y para siempre- sentía que algo en su ex compañero de equipo había cambiado drásticamente y para bien.

- Me alegro, ¡ese teme no nos volverá a dar problemas!, y que si los da, lo golpearé- esperaba que no fuese así.

- Naruto- lo llamó, y el tono que usó hizo notar al rubio preocupación- sé que fue suficiente el haberte pedido traer de vuelta a Sasuke, y que no tengo derecho ni es correcto que te pida algo de nuevo, pero… quería saber, si cumplirás tu otra promesa- bajó la cabeza mientras comenzaba a mover sus fideos con los palillos.

- No me iré de nuevo Sakura, si a eso te refieres- dirigió su mano al mentón de la chica para subirle el rostro y darle una de sus típicas sonrisas.

- Gracias- sonrió y se limpió una lágrima traviesa de la mejilla, ya no lloraría, ya lo había hecho dos veces en un día.

~O~

Golpes, risas, peleas, gritos, bromas, platicas, trabajo, salidas y misiones nada importantes habían sucedido en tres semanas desde la llegada de Naruto, la más catastrófica que englobaba todo lo anterior había ocurrido cuando por fin el joven Jinnchuriki había vuelto a ver al último de los Uchihas, ¿y la misión?, separarlos casi podría decirse que fue una dura, casi de clasificación A…

- ¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!- un grito jubiloso se escuchó por todo el lugar- ¡día de campo!, ¡¿ya les dije que amo los días de campo?- mencionó el Inuzuka, si… como cien veces, a lo que todos se limitaron a callar y mirar extraño al moreno.

- ¿Me ayudas a poner todo Hinata?- dijo Sakura, a lo que todas las chicas se limitaron a seguirlas, exceptuando por la Yamanaka que cargaba muy alegre a su pequeño mientras los chicos se dispersaban.

- Si quieres dame a Koichi para que puedas disfrutar un rato cariño- le dijo el Akimichi a su querida próxima prometida mientras extendía los brazos.

- Gracias amor- le dio al niño al mismo tiempo que le dejaba un beso en el cachete para darse la vuelta e ir con las demás mujeres del grupo, cuando el aludido se dio la vuelta vio que Shikamaru, con todo y su palillo en la boca, y el Uzumaki, con su típica sonrisa zorruna, lo miraban felices- saluda Koichi- su primogénito comenzó a mover la manita en forma de saludo mientras Chôuji, con él en brazos, caminaba hacia los aludidos.

- Antes de que llegué Ino con nosotras, ¿adivinen qué?, ¡Chôuji le propondrá matrimonio hoy!- soltó más feliz que nunca por su amiga- Ino se morirá de felicidad, quiero ver sin duda alguna su cara, el anillo es precioso, yo misma acompañé a Chôuji a escogerlo- todas comenzaron a murmurar cosas de bodas, hasta que vieron que la rubia ya estaba cerca callaron, y lo que dijo las distrajo completamente del tema.

- ¿Ya vieron quien viene ahí?- señalo en palabras, con el dedo índice, y con una cara de asombro puro.

- Sasuke- murmuro la pelirrosa sosprendida- ¡Naruto!- llamó al chico para que pudiera ver a su "archieneamigo", a lo que lo demás voltearon también.

Todos los presentes se fueron acercando conforme el peliazul avanzaba, al reunirse todos por donde estaban las chicas, de repente, el ambiente enmudeció, todos expectantes por lo que iba a pasar, después de todo lo que habían vivido al final de las batallas, al final del sufrimiento, las miradas no se quedaban fijas en un mismo lugar por más de tres segundos, hasta que unas suaves y simples palabras salieron del recién llegado.

- Hola baka- sonrió Sasuke de manera arrogante, aunque con algo de felicidad escondida, después de todo, extrañaba tener alguien al quien hacer explotar, y si, Naruto se había imaginado un recibimiento más cálido por parte de su compañero, y como niño al que se le quita un dulce, reaccionó mal…- ¡Temeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- …y así fue comenzó su primera pelea de reencuentro.

En medio del caos, de la cara aburrida del Nara, del siempre ajeno del Hyuuga, y los gritos de apoyo a la llama de la juventud por parte del uniceja, fue que al Akimichi se le ocurrió dejar a su hijo en brazos de Tenten para arrodillarse, llamar la atención de la ojiazul, sonreír y mencionar…

- Ino… ¿te quieres casar conmigo?- la caja de terciopelo negro se abrió para dejar paso a un hermoso anillo de compromiso, con un pequeño diamante pero con un gran amor.

Y la Yamanaka, como toda mujer enamorada y segura reaccionó como tal.

- ¡!- gritó lanzándose a su ahora prometido, tumbándolo, besándolo y llorando, pero dando una imagen perfecta y hermosa… claro, sin tomar en cuenta que de fondo tenían a dos personas peleando y cinco tratando de separarlos.

- ¿Oíste eso Koichi?, ¡papi y mami se casan!- gritó contenta la castaña mientras abrazaba al niño, y este, a su vez vociferaba feliz.

~O~

Habiéndose calmado la tormenta y festejando el nuevo compromiso las conversaciones se reanudaban.

- ¿Y por qué estás aquí Sasuke?- preguntó con curiosidad el Inuzuka.

- ¿Me estás corriendo acaso?- soltó el ojinegro.

- Deja de ser tan amargado teme, sabes que Kiba no lo dice por eso, sino que Sakura nos había dicho que todavía faltaba más de un mes para que te dejaran volver a la aldea- aclaró el ojiazul.

- Así iba a ser, pero el que me hayan robado algo de orgullo valió la pena, me lo recompensaron recortando el tiempo de castigo- sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

- Te dije que había cambiado, aunque sea algo- murmuró Sakura al oído del rubio.

Hinata sabía que la relación de ellos era de pura amistad, una irrompible, pero al ver a su amiga susurrar al oído del Uzumaki se sintió un poco incomoda y cohibida, por lo que decidió levantarse e ir por su primo. Neji se encontraba a unos arboles más alejado de ahí.

- ¿Neji-nisan?- preguntó quedito solo para llamar su atención.

- Dime Hinata- el castaño, que se encontraba recargado en el tronco de un frondoso árbol, se removió un poco para fijar la vista en la chica.

- ¿No irás a comer?- estaba preocupada por él.

- Hay mucha gente- se limitó a responder.

- Vamos Neji-nisan, sólo por esta ocasión- trató de animarlo- por favor.

- De acuerdo-

Los Hyuugas se acercaron a la multitud, y la ojijade al verlos llamó su atención alzando un brazo y señalando un espacio para que se sentaran junto a ella y el rubio, quienes estaban un poco apartados de los demás, la ojiperla se acercó a tomar un bol con comida para su primo y respondieron a la invitación de antes.

- Espero que te guste la comida Hyuuga, la hicimos entre todas- inquirió amablemente.

- Y yo espero que no te intoxiques- se burló Naruto.

- Cállate baka- la chica le dio un codazo a su amigo por su burla e indiscreción- torpe- a la pelirrosa le llegó una idea cruel a la cabeza y cuando vio que el ojiperla había terminado su comida, se dispuso a llevarla a cabo- ¿Neji-san?- el chico volteo a verla- emm, disculpa, ¿me podrías acompañar a recoger un poco de leña para la fogata?- un pícaro tono se asomó entre sus palabras, a lo que Hinata volteo a verla nerviosa y sonrojada.

El Hyuuga, como casi mudo común que era, se limitó sólo a ponerse de pie a esperar a la chica que avanzara- ¡vamos por leña!- el ojiazul se iba a levantar cuando los fuertes brazos de su amiga lo empujaron de nuevo a que se sentara- no Naruto, tú te quedas- y sin más, se dio media vuelta para ser seguida por el castaño, dejando a una Hinata colorada y a un Naruto descolocado y con interrogantes.

- Perdona mi débil excusa, pero necesitaba dejarlos un rato solos- se disculpó la Haruno mientras caminaban.

- Hmp, da igual- dejó de prestarle atención para voltearse, pero la chica lo picó con un dedo, acto que lo asombró y molestó- ¿qué quieres?- la miró con las cejas ceñidas.

- Nada te va a pasar si eres un poco más amable Hyuuga- le devolvió la mirada molesta, a ella le desagradaba esa actitud tan hostil que tenía el castaño, y su expresión en el rostro no le ayudaba a dejarlo pasar.

- Esto es una pérdida de tiempo- buscaría leña, la dejaría cerca de la reunión, y se iría, no tenía humor para soportar una situación molesta, o a una _chica molesta_.

- ¿Tienes algo contra el mundo o qué?- reclamaba, y cuando vio que el Hyuuga optó por ignorarla, un insulto se escapó de sus labios- idiota- al instante se dio cuenta que se había sobrepasado, insultó a alguien nada cercano a ella, pero fue demasiado tarde, el ojiperla la había escuchado.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Haruno?- él no iba a permitir que nadie lo insultara.

- Lo siento- se disculpó de manera sincera, aunque ella pensará eso, no era motivo para faltarle el respeto de esa forma.

- Hmp- la mirada filosa que le mandó fue razón para retractarse.

- ¡Uy!, ¿sabes qué?, ¡no me arrepiento!, que me perdonen mis padres por faltar a la educación que me dieron, ¡pero si!, ¡creo que eres un completo y total idiota Hyuuga!- maldijo la chica, sus padres estarían avergonzados de ella, donde quiera que estén- no sé si haz tenido problemas, o si sólo eres un amargado desinteresado por los demás, ¡pero no te soporto!, inclusive lo del consultorio, arrogante, necio e idiota, idiota, idiota- explotó, y si la mirada filosa, así como enojarla la asustó un poco, el rostro furioso que Neji puso en ese momento si la abrumó demasiado, tuvo ganas de disculparse de nuevo, pero se contuvo, no se retractaría.

- ¡Tú quien eres para opinar de mí!- el mal humor que cargaba desde hace tiempo respondió por él, y fue la primera vez, que él no pudo controlar su cordura y seriedad- si se trata de opinar de personas, yo podría decir más de ti Haruno, débil, flaca, pálida, siempre dependiendo de todos, ¿de cuál fuerza habla la gente?, eres una inútil, no sabes hacer nada bien, Naruto, Ino, y lo demás han sufrido mucho por culpa de tus peticiones insignificantes, como la de traer de vuelta al Uchiha, las personas que te rodean no son tus amigos, sólo están ahí por lástima, igual que tus padres, sólo te conservaron porque tú sola no sobrevivirías, y se nota que fueron personas muy mediocres, viéndote a ti, eso es fácil de saber, no sé cual educación mencionabas, que yo no veo ninguna…- vio su cara, las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos y comenzaban a caer, gruesas tanto como el dolor que le provocaba, pero no pudo controlarse- me compadezco de ellos por tener a alguien como tú por hija…personas como tú no deberían de existir- la chica no aguantó más y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, llorando de coraje, tristeza e impotencia, sabía que no podía pegarle, pues el Hyuuga podría lastimarla más grave-_ después de todo, tiene razón, sigo siendo débil_-

- ¡Ya suéltenme!- tan enfrascado estaba en humillar a la Haruno, que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que los demás, al oír los primeros gritos de Sakura fueron a ver lo que sucedía. Naruto trataba de zafarse de un agarre que mantenían Kiba y Sasuke en él.

- Sakura- Tenten se acercó preocupada a ella, habían escuchado casi todo, la abrazó volteando a ver a su compañero de equipo- Neji, ¡que te sucede!, tú no eres así- Neji se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido al dejar que una mala actitud corrompiera su calma, pero no se retractó, sólo volvió a su semblante serio de siempre- ¡Maldita sea!, ¡sueltenme!, ¡lo voy a golpear!- Naruto intentaba con mucha fuerza zafarse.

- Por lo mismo no te soltamos, tranquilo Naruto, a nadie le agrada lo que está pasando, _aunque no sabemos bien que esté pasando_- inquirió Kiba- no hay que hacer esto más grande.

- Neji-nisan – Hinata miraba a ambos muy preocupada, su primo nunca había sido tan cruel con nadie, ni siquiera con ella.

Sakura no dejaba de llorar, no sabía que estaba pasando a su alrededor, lo que si alcanzó a escuchar, fue un ruido sordo de algo pesado cayendo al suelo; Sasuke había noqueado al Uzumaki, y sin previo aviso, la tomo en brazos y se la llevó, retirándose de ese ajetreo.

- No sé que haya pasado bien Neji-nisan, pero no debiste haberle dicho nada a Sakura-chan sobre sus padres, murieron hace poco- el semblante de la ojiperla se veía muy abatido, y se maldijo, ¡bendito día escogió para fallar a su tranquilidad!

~O~

Bien, eso es todo por esta vez, espero que me disculpen por la tardanza n.n' no quiero dar excusas, pero creo que debo explicarme, entre escuela, vacaciones y mudanza se me ha hecho muy difícil tomar la pc y trabajar más, aparte, estoy re-editando ciertas partes de los capítulos que llevo, espero me disculpen.

Trataré de subir más pronto, les recompensaré con un capítulo más largo.

¡Cuídence! Cualquier cosa, comentarios y/o críticas en un review :)


	3. Reloj andando,Comienzo llegando

¡Primero que nada!, ahora si me disculpo, demasiado tiempo, lo sé :( pero tuve un accidente y estuve en recuperación, pero aquí ya ando, casi sana :D espero lo disfruten y me disculpen de verdad, por eso se los dejo más largo (:

Los personajes y lo que haya conllevado su creación, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. De manera que sólo los tomé prestados para esta historia.

Estructura:

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

-Flashbacks- ; -Endflashbacks- recuerdos.

~O~

Se había sobrepasado, lo sabía, y su mente se había encargado de recordárselo durante todo el transcurso de, a su parecer, una de las semanas más largas de su vida, seguía abatido por la perdida de tranquilidad que tuvo y el ataque verbal inmenso e inminente que dio contra la Haruno.

- _Ahora si que regaste la flor, demasiado, y con agua mala_- otra vez su mente recordándoselo.

- Neji-nisan- su prima al fin lo había encontrado, justo en el jardín especial que tenían en la parte trasera para las meditaciones, sabía que el Hyuuga seguía intranquilo por el arrebato que tuvo, y le dolía ver que se martirizara tanto por eso- sólo deberías disculparte con Sakura-san, sé que ella hizo muy mal al insultarte de esa manera, pero los dos tienen un temperamento fuerte, y para desgracia tuya tocaste un punto bajo que no sabías, por favor, ella ha estado un poco triste y decaída…- el Hyuuga se asombró, no sabía que el fallecimiento de los padres de la ojijade fuera tan doloroso para ella, si a su parecer, siempre se le veía sonriente- …ella es mi amiga Neji-nisan, y ya no sé que hacer para que se sienta mejor, ni siquiera ha ido a trabajar esta semana…- _bien Neji, muy buena_, su mente atacaba de nuevo-… lo siento, hazlo sólo si tu voluntad quiere nisan, lamento las molestias- y sólo vio a una Hinata con el rostro de preocupación pura- _demonios_- se maldijo.

~O~

Había intentado disculparse con la chica en varias ocasiones, pero siempre lo evitaba, en cuanto sentía el chakra del Hyuuga en su radar, él a su vez, sentía que el de ella se alejaba de manera apresurada hacía otra dirección, y no debía presionarla, lo sabía, después de todo era una disculpa y no una cacería, pero conforme pasaban los días, sus ganas decaían y su orgullo regresaba a su esplendor, por lo que debía hacerlo pronto o no lo haría nunca, por lo que concertó una cita médica con su secretaria cuando supo que regresó a trabajar, pero eso… tampoco había funcionado.

El día que tenía cita, en el consultorio de ella, después de haber esperado 15 minutos (eternos para él), vio abrirse la dichosa puerta, para dejar pasar, a la Yamanaka en vez de la esperada susodicha.

- Lo siento Hyuuga, se rehúsa a atenderte- suspiró, sabía que su amiga era demasiado testaruda y muy berrinchuda- lamento el tiempo perdido, pero no tarda en venir otro médico…- iba a continuar pero el Hyuuga la irrumpió.

- Olvídalo Yamanaka, con permiso- y sin más se retiró de la habitación dejando a una rubia medio desconcertada.

Había decidido ya dejar las cosas así por la paz, después de todo la pelirrosa parecía no querer ninguna disculpa, o tal vez ella pensase que él seguiría con sus ataques verbales, puesto que nadie pensaría que él, se fuera a disculpar con alguien en algún momento de su orgullosa vida, así que sin mas por hacer, se fue al recinto de la familia a entrenar.

Más tarde de ese mismo día, en el anochecer, se encontraba medio malhumorado buscando a su ex compañero de equipo, por petición de Tenten, siendo que el ojinegro sólo iría a comprar unos víveres faltantes para el hogar, y ya había demorado demasiado.

- _De seguro se encontró a Guy-sensei y comenzaron otro de sus torpes retos_- bufó en su mente, pero un grito prominente lo distrajo de su tarea- ¡te dije que me dejaras en paz _idiota_!- y ahí estaba, la misma palabra, el mismo tono y la misma persona, la había reconocido, y justo en ese momento, pudo confirmar que se trataba de la Haruno al ver a un hombre salir volando por la puerta que se encontraba del lado derecho frente a él, la puerta de un bar.

- Lo siento señor, a veces no mido mi fuerza, le pagaré la puerta…- se disculpaba muy apenada y con las mejillas rojas, al ver a la chica así, se notaba que había estado bebiendo, y no sabía si el tono carmesí de sus mejillas era por el alcohol o por la vergüenza.

-Tú nunca mides tu fuerza Haruno-san – llamó su atención, lo que provocó que la pelirrosa se tensara y él lo notara.

- Lo siento, de verdad- soltó apresurada para dejar en la barra el dinero suficiente para cubrir el daño de la puerta y la cuenta, y así disponerse a paso veloz a la salida (ahora más ancha gracias a ella) e ignorar al ojiperla; él la sostuvo del brazo cuando ella estaba pasando a su lado- me escucharas quieras o no- inquirió el castaño, para jalarla con la fuerza suficiente para que se moviera y sin lastimarla, su mirada verde jade se veía abatida.

~O~

La llevo hasta un parque y la sentó en una banca, se colocó frente a ella y se dispuso a hablar, o por lo menos eso trató, puesto que ninguna palabra se atrevía a salir de su boca, y minuto tras minuto, la disculpa se quedaba en la punta de su lengua, hasta que la pelirrosa se dispuso a hablar.

- Hyuuga-san, es un poco tarde y yo debería regresar a casa, como tú sabrás no hay nadie que se preocupe porque llegue temprano o no…-no pudo evitar recordarle lo sucedido al hombre delante suyo y asomar algo de dolor por sus ojos- pero aún así tengo mucho trabajo mañana y un horario que comienza desde muy temprano, así que si me permites retirarme yo…- fue irrumpida.

- Lo siento- se mordió la lengua para que así pudiesen salir las palabras después de tanto darle vueltas, lo que enmudeció a la chica e hizo que colocara una de sus mayores expresiones de asombro.

- ¿Qué?- creía haber escuchado mal.

- No volveré a repetirlo- bufó.

- Perdón, es que creí haber escuchado mal, nunca pensé en oír disculpa alguna de tu parte, sinceramente creí que cuando me buscabas era para seguir diciendo cosas que me lastimasen-.

- Hpm- relajó un poco el semblante- te ofrezco mis sinceras disculpas, no sabía lo de tus padres-.

- También perdóname tú a mí Neji, no debía insultarte, sé que así es tu carácter, no debía molestarme por ello, yo no soy quien para hablarte de esa forma, de verdad lo siento mucho- agachó la cabeza, pero al sentir una mano alzar su mentón dio un respingo, el castaño le había alzado el rostro y enfocó su mirada en la de ella.

- Disculpa aceptada, que quede esto parejo y entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?- seguía siendo un tono serio pero ya no insultante, por lo que ella sólo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza y temblar un poco; comenzaba a sentirse el frío de la noche- será mejor que la acompañe a casa- ella sólo volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

~O~

Para su desgracia y la de sus nervios, su hogar se encontraba muy lejos de donde estaban, y el camino frío, oscuro y lleno de ruidos, que a su parecen eran muy tétricos, no ayudaban, para nada. De vez en cuando se dedicaba a mirar de reojo al castaño a su lado, sus facciones, sus expresiones, la mirada pálida que se distinguía con los rayos del mismo tono de la luna que alcanzaban a iluminarlos, y realizó, que el Hyuuga medía mucho más que ella, y enana… se sintió enana y sonrió, jamás se esperó un momento extraño, tétrico y tranquilo teniéndolo de compañía a él.

~O~

- ¿Y eso fue todo?- preguntó la ojiazul mordiendo de nueva cuenta la manzana en su mano derecha.

- Pues no sé que esperas Ino, pero sí, se disculpó y eso fue asombroso, aunque eso si- rió- apuesto a que se mordía la lengua porque su boca estaba demasiado tensa- siguió riendo leve.

- Impresionante, por cierto, ¿no haz visto a Naruto?, hace rato que no lo veo y eso es muy extraño- dejó los restos de su almuerzo sobre la charola frente a ella mientras se levantaba y caminaba al contenedor de restos para deshacerse de ellos.

- No, ahora que lo pienso no, y tampoco a Sasuke, ni a Lee, eso es sumamente extraño- indagó en su mente todas las posibles causas- _probablemente hayan ido de misión, una de emergencia, ah, da igual_- preguntaré por ellos cuando salga- inquirió para después levantarse y tomar rumbo a su consultorio, pero la voz de Ino se alcanzó a escuchar antes de dejar la cafetería del hospital.

- ¿Sakura?- volteó y la miro expectante- Neji es un hombre muy guapo- su ceja se levantó- … y…_soltero_- sus mejillas sólo alcanzaron a ponerse rosadas para salir a paso veloz de allí.

~O~

Semanas sin saber de sus compañeros, ni siquiera había podido encontrar a su ex sensei para preguntar de su paradero, y Tsunade, como buena Hokague que era, había salido a un _asunto de negocios_ y no volvía hasta dentro de dos días más, por lo que su desesperación estaba a flor de piel y su mente le jugaba tretas durante las noches, con sus sueños donde la dejaban de nuevo mucho tiempo, donde el pelinegro y el rubio peleaban a muerte, donde Sasuke se hacía malo de nuevo, y los extrañaba, necesitaba saber de ellos, pero sólo tenía la opción de darle tiempo al tiempo y esperar a que la Senju llegase, y así ponerle fin al asunto.

~O~

- ¡Tsunadeeeeeeeeeee-sama!, ¡tsunade-sama!- entró corriendo justo a la oficina, justo cuando acababa de llegar y aventar su enorme maleta, Shizune venía a "molestarla" de seguro, a lo que ella consideraba, pequeñeces- ¡tsunade-sama!, Suna tiene una emergencia, y necesitan ayuda urgente, ¡es serio!.

Sus facciones se arrugaron en símbolo de preocupación y suspiró, problemas, problemas y más problemas- llama a un buen equipo, que atiendan esto rápido- y más Shizune salió corriendo mientras una ligera ventisca le acariciaba los cabellos- espero que esto no sea tan grave- bufó.

~O~

Justo cuando iba a casa para descansar y tomar una buena ducha, Shizune se encargó de avisarle que tenía una misión- _¡al fin una!_- lo malo, es que era de emergencia, y no podría tomar su dichoso baño, ni ir a preguntar de sus también dichosos compañeros, pero eso tendría que esperar, estaba segura que los vería de nuevo, o bueno, eso creía.

~O~

**¡LO SIEEEEEEEENTO!**, se que me tardé mil años en actualizar, pero como ustedes verán, los accidentes pasan y yo tuve uno, estuve en el hospital por un buen ratín, en recuperación, y ya estoy en casa, mejorando, por eso me disculpo de todo corazón, espero comprendan un poco, y eso si, **muchísimas gracias** a todas aquellas lindas personas que han dejado su review y han agregado este humilde escrito a sus favoritos, cuídense mucho, que nos les vaya a pasar algo como a mí, jaja.

Por cierto, **lo bueno está por comenzar**, y no saben lo que espera para nuestros personajes, espero disfruten.

¡Ja ne!


	4. Líos en arena

Los personajes y lo que haya conllevado su creación, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. De manera que sólo los tomé prestados para esta historia.

Estructura:

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

-Flashbacks- ; -Endflashbacks- recuerdos.

~O~

Dos golpes leves a la puerta seguido de un fuerte "pase" fue lo que rompió el silencio de la habitación, entró con paso cauteloso mientras su mente deseaba muy ansiosa saber cual era el motivo exacto de su llamado, y es cuando reparó en los presentes, observó cuidadosamente la pose que, como siempre a su parecer, poseía el genio Nara, como Hinata jugaba delicadamente con sus dedos en signo de nervio, y junto a ella, el imperturbable primo de la chica, y se imaginaba, conociendo a Tsunade, que el asunto era serio; dos genios y dos byakugan… algo estaba pasando.

- Sólo faltabas tú Sakura- inquirió la rubia mirándola fijamente y haciendo que sólo dos de los presentes voltearan el rostro para saludar.

- Lamento el retraso- se disculpó con pena la chica.

- No te preocupes, sé que acabas de salir de una jornada muy larga del hospital, y lamento no darte descanso.

- No importa Tsunade-sama, ya me hacía falta una misión- sonrió.

- Y bien chicos- suspiró- iré directo al grano, el Kazekague mandó a solicitar nuestra ayuda, al parecer un objeto sagrado y muy valioso ha sido el objetivo de robo dos veces, afortunadamente no se ha podido lograr eso, pero al parecer, en la última ocasión Temari fue herida y no puede seguir con esa tarea, y debido a que Kankuro no se encuentra, él no puede realizarla, sólo les pido que no hagan que en "la tercera es la vencida", los vencidos no seamos nosotros, confío en ustedes, no me defrauden.

- Eso no pasará sensei- atinó a decir la Haruno con toda la seguridad que tenía.

- Bien. Sólo me resta decir que la organización del equipo queda en sus manos, todos ustedes son muy capaces de ello, así que se los dejaré a su criterio, y sin más que decirles, retírense- suspiró- _espero que todo salga bien._

Un asentimiento unísono dio por terminada la reunión y paso a que los presentes se retiraran, todos iban sumidos en un pulcro silencio hasta que la voz del castaño lo irrumpió.

- Nos vemos en media hora en la puerta principal- y sin más comenzó a caminar a paso veloz seguido de la otra Hyuuga.

- Será mejor que te apures Sakura, ya que tú vives muy lejos- dijo Shikamaru mientras comenzaba a caminar a paso "veloz".

Y suspiró muy profundamente, estaba muy cansada, y parecía que su baño iba a tener que esperar más de lo deseado.

~O~

- ¿Dónde se encuentra Haruno?- la ceja levantada de Neji acompañaba a su gruesa voz.

- Tranquilo Hyuuga, apenas van cuatro minutos después de la media, recuerda que ella vive muchísimo más lejos que nosotros.

E iba a replicarle al pelinegro su intromisión y aclararle la responsabilidad que tenían cuando en el campo de visión apareció la pelirrosa, corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, o por lo menos, eso parecía.

- L-lo sien…siento- jadeó. Y no tuvo tiempo de descansar cuando el castaño se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr, y vio como Shikamaru la miraba con ojos perspicaces, para seguir al paso veloz y alcanzar a su equipo, que ya se había adelantado un poco- si puedo, no te preocupes- le sonrió y comenzaron el camino.

El calor que hacía y las pocas brisas que había ese día, a pesar de seguir en bosque, no le ayudaban, y justo después de haber recorrido una hora del camino, al saltar a otro árbol, y querer sostenerse de la rama, su brazo perdió toda fuerza alguna y resbaló, la peliazul, que iba detrás de ella dio un grito de susto, haciendo que los demás voltearan, y el esperado golpe para ella nunca llegó, puesto que Shikamaru hizo uso de la rapidez escondida que poseía para sostenerla antes de tocar el suelo.

- Gracias- sentía un gran alivio de no haberse estampado contra el suelo gracias a su amigo, quiso levantarse y sus piernas sólo atinaron a temblar y rendirse, por lo que el chico sólo la sostuvo de nuevo mientras escuchaba como su respiración se aceleraba un poco más.

- ¿Sakura estás bien?- la blanquecina corrió a su lado con la preocupación pura reflejada en sus ojos- lamento no haberte sostenido- se disculpó mientras se inclinaba en cuclillas y revisaba sus signos.

- Estaré bien Hinata, sólo estoy un poco cansada, no es nada, sólo dame cinco minutos y yo…- iba a continuar pero una voz la interrumpió.

- No tenemos cinco minutos para que te tomes tu descanso Haruno, la misión tiene una prioridad mayor- su mirada poseía sólo desdén.

- _Que le sucede_- suspiró- lo lamento Neji-san, es sólo que ya no me queda mucho chackra…

- Sakura, ¿cuántas horas estuviste en el hospital?- preguntó Shikamaru, y al ver que la chica sólo se quedaría callada, exhalo aire de manera un poco ruidosa- bien, si no quieres decirme, por lo menos deja que te lleve sobre mi espalda- la proposición del chico hizo que los cachetes de ella se pusieran de un tono carmesí y riera de manera apenada.

~O~

_Se encontraba en medio del bosque, rodeada por esos enormes pinos y vestía de negro, y comenzó a caminar confundida, no recordaba como había llegado ahí, de repente, unos murmullos se fueron haciendo presentes y siguió su camino hacia el lado de donde provenían, y reconoció el lugar, estaba en el panteón de Konoha, y había muchos conocidos, ubicó a Ino llorando desconsolada en el pecho de su prometido, a Ten ten tratando inútilmente de limpiarse las lagrimas que seguían saliendo sin control alguno junto a un Lee pálido y con la mirada baja, siguió observando hasta que una frase la congelo._

-_ ¿Por qué Naruto y Sasuke no se despidieron?, ninguno dijo adiós- lloraba de manera desconsolada la heredera de los Hyuuga._

_Su sangre se heló y su mirada trató de enfocarse en los dos marcos que se encontraban encima de la gran urna, pero una luz repentina en ese cielo nublado no le dejaba ver nada, y justo cuando se iba acercando, todo desapareció._

~O~

Se removió de manera muy brusca y luego abrió lentamente los ojos, había una luz brillante que le lastimaba, cuando un olor suave, varonil y un poco dulce la embargó, retiró la cabeza del hombro donde se encontraba y se dio cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, la realidad donde se encontraba llamó su atención con el ruido de una rama al quebrarse, y volteo al frente, dándose cuenta que ya no se encontraba en la espalda del Nara, sino en la del castaño, sus mejillas tomaron el mismo color de su playera.

- Neji- llamó su atención- ya me puedes bajar, gracias- susurró y el hombre sólo se detuvo, se bajó y giró su cabeza para mirar a su otro compañero.

- Lo siento Sakura, sé que estás delgada, pero aún así pesas- rió, incrementando el tono rojo en sus mejillas.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, había dormido casi dos horas, tiempo suficiente para recuperar un poco de chackra y terminar el resto por su cuenta, aunque faltaran aun diez más, y se detuvieron dos veces a descansar cinco minutos, en los cuales ella aprovecho y revisó el área, buscando peligro alguno. Cuando llegaron a Suna, las seis horas anteriores y el calor abrumador del desierto les había pasado factura, llegaron sumamente cansados cuando el Kazekague los esperaba en la puerta principal.

- Bienvenidos, y gracias por atender mi llamado- dijó Gaara con cordialidad observando a todos- como veo que están un poco cansados, los llevaré directo a donde se quedarán, para que descansen un poco y nos reunamos después- comenzó a ver borroso, las dos horas de descanso no habían sido suficiente, junto con la falta de agua y alimento, y quiso dar un paso cuando vio como todos comenzaban a avanzar y se perdió del paisaje, todo se volvió negro.

~O~

- Te perdiste la reunión- una aterciopelada voz invadió sus oídos cuando abría los ojos- te desmayaste justo en la entrada, por eso consideré que era mejor que se quedaran aquí en casa, y fue correcto, te dio un poco de fiebre y dormiste un día completo.

- ¿Qué?- parpadeo asustada y trató de sentarse de manera rápida, mareándose un poco en el proceso y fallando al final.

- Tranquila Sakura-san, Shikamaru-san me comentó que habías estado trabajando muy duro cuando los mandaron a mi llamado, ¿cuántas horas estuviste en el hospital?- un par de voces fuera de la habitación era todo lo que se escuchaba aparte de ellos.

- Poco más de cuarenta horas- suspiró, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sorprendiera y abriera más de lo normal sus ojos.

- Me imaginaba un poco menos,…- iba a continuar cuando el ruido de la puerta al abrirse los interrumpió y se escuchara una conversación ajena.

-… ella es sólo una carga, ya van dos veces que sucede esto, si no podrá ayudar y sólo estorbará, será mejor que esté de regreso en Konoha…

- Sakura- la suave voz de Hinata hizo que el castaño se diera cuenta que la ojijade se encontraba despierta, ni se inmutó, dando paso a un sepulcral silencio.

Las dos personas presentes de ojos verde azulados voltearon a ver al responsable de esas palabras, para seguido la chica bajase el rostro y apretara sus puños, Gaara sólo la observaba precavido, el chico Hyuuga impertubable y su amiga pelinegra preocupada.

- Ella trabajó más de 40 horas seguidas sin descanso alguno salvando personas de tu preciada aldea Hyuuga, aparte de atender este trabajo sin chistar, así que deberías tenerle más respeto a tu compañera- inquirió el pellirrojo con una voz dura.

- Hmp- su falta de vocabulario le exasperaba.

- Déjelo que diga lo que quiera Kazekague-sama, estoy segura que a él no le interesa expresarse sin saber, y aún así, será de mayor placer para mi retirarme y no estar a su lado, ha sido genial verlo Gaara-sama, espero poder visitarlo pronto…- continuo hablando mientras se levantaba.

- Sakura, ¡no te levantes, espera!, es que tú…- no la dejó terminar, se había levantado- … no traes ropa- terminó muy apenada la blanquecina.

Giró el rostro del de Hinata y su rostro colorado a más no poder, hacia el del castaño y su ceja fruncida, para ver el de Gaara con sus mejillas de un rojo ligero- ¡demonios!- trató de cubrirse con la cobija y esta se encontraba atorada, no sabía que hacer en esos momentos, no veía su ropa por ningún lado, hasta que vio como dos brazos trabajados, que se veían suaves como la nieve conforme deslizaban una tela de un color vino por ellos le acercaban ese trozo de finos hilos a ella para que cubriera su ropa interior.

- Mandamos tu ropa a lavar y tus cosas están en otra habitación- alzó el rostro y sólo la miraba de reojo, se dio cuenta que el hombre a su lado era muy alto.

- Perdón por haberte desvestido Sakura, fue para ponerte pañuelos húmedos por la calentura- se disculpó su amiga- ¿Sakura-chan?- llamó Hinata al ver que su amiga se había perdido en las finas y varoniles facciones del chico de Suna.

- Haruno- llamó Neji más fuerte, sacando a la chica de su estupor y haciendo que ambas cejas se fruncieran más en señal de molestia.

- L-lo… s-sien-to- carraspeo para aclararse la garganta- gracias Gaara-sama- inquirió con el cuerpo ya cubierto por el traje del chico y su aroma.

- Sólo Gaara, por favor Sakura- pidió- Hinata-san, ¿podría llevar a Sakura a su habitación?, los espero abajo para comer en media hora, con permiso- caminó hacia la salida, y al ver que el otro hombre en el lugar se quedaba ahí lo llamó- ¿me acompaña Neji-san?- a lo que el aludido sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

- Huele bien- inhalo el exquisito olor de ese hombre y soltó la tela de su mano, para ver que Hinata sólo le sonreía- _que líos_- suspiró.

~O~

- Entonces los turnos serán intercalados, ¿cierto?- preguntó Shikamaru al haber terminado de comer mientras se organizaban.

- Así es, esta noche serán Sakura y Hinata, aunque ahorita que todavía hay luz, todos iremos a inspeccionar el área para no estar desprevenidos- aclaró el blanquecino de Konoha.

- Yo los acompañaré para enseñarles los pasajes especiales- su mirada recorrió la de los presentes- mi hermana fue herida, y como ustedes saben ella no es una persona débil, así que tengan cuidado, dejo esto en sus capaces manos.

- No… n-o lo defraudaremos Gaara-san- se alcanzó a escuchar la suave voz de la pelinegra.

~O~

- Lastima que Shikamaru y ellos no estén para la ceremonia de los caídos, ¡la decoración nos está quedando estupenda!- Lee Ten-ten (así es, su apellido había cambiado después de su unión con el uniceja) proclamaba orgullosa de su trabajo.

- No sé porque tengo un mal augurio acerca de esto- suspiró la rubia a su lado mientras colocaba otra columna de flores secas- ni siquiera Naruto y su equipo ha regresado.

- Oh vamos Ino, no seas supersticiosa, no pasará nada, sólo andas así porque extrañas a tu pachoncito- su comentario sólo hizo que la ojiazul inflara las mejillas mientras se ponían de un tono muy colorado.

- ¡Cállate!...- su prometido había salido de misión hace ya varios días junto con otros, para apoyar al equipo de Kakashi- _regresa bien y pronto Chouji_- su mirada viajaba en el cielo.

~O~

Era de noche y sólo se escuchaba el tétrico cantar de un búho acompañado del viento fuerte que soplaba impasible, eso la hacía sentir más nerviosa de lo normal, contando el hecho de que ya nadie se encontraba a esas horas en la calle y su compañera de rosados cabellos se había tardado, estaba a punto de morderse las uñas cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y gritó sin poder contenerse.

- ¡Hinata tranquila!, soy yo- rio- no dejas de asustarte de una manera u otra, y eso que ya van varios días- habían pasado ya cinco días en donde la Hyuuga se asustaba en distintas situaciones- así haz de tener la conciencia- bromeo.

- ¡¿Qué sucede? –el Nara acompañado del chico Byankugan llegaron al lugar de manera exaltada.

- Na…da, sólo me asusté- explicó la ojiblanca.

- Un grito como esos puede significar que algo malo te ha sucedido Hinata, deberías entenderlo, no puedes andar gritando cada que te asustas por cualquier cosa, eso no es de un ninja útil- justificó su primo- que no vuelva a pasar, ¿oíste?

- S-si Neji-nisan, lo siento mucho- su mirada triste hizo que la Haruno reaccionara.

- ¡No te disculpes Hinata!, tú no eres nadie para hablarle de esa manera Neji, todos estos días haz andado de un humor de perros y nosotros no tenemos la culpa de ello, sólo mandas y mandas y regañas- explotó- nadie te nombro el jefe de este escuadrón por si no lo sabías, y aún más, ¡deja de tener esa mirada de rabia!- terminó y agarro aire de manera apresurada.

- ¡Ven acá!- gritó el castaño cerrando los ojos y apretando la quijada, seguido tomó la mano de la chica guiándola a otro lugar.

- ¡No Neji-nisan no!- gritó desesperada Hinata- no la golpees, ¡por favor!- iba a ir tras ellos pero la mano del moreno la detuvo.

- Neji sería incapaz de golpear a una mujer Hinata, ese asunto ya es personal desde hace rato, estos días han tenido demasiadas rabietas, déjalos, ven, te acompaño a seguir tu ronda- ya más calmada asintió y decidió acompañarlo, rogando a Kami-sama porque algo malo no fuese a pasar.

El chico la llevo fuera del edificio y a la vuelta de la cuadra, tenían que solucionar esos roces secos, si no la misión seguiría siendo una pesadilla, ya habían sido demasiadas discusiones.

- ¡Que me sueltes demonios!- acto seguido el joven la soltó- ¿estás loco acaso Neji?- dijo mientras se sobaba la muñeca y fruncía las cejas.

- Esto llegó a su limite Haruno- habló.

- ¿De qué hablas?- su comentario la sacó de lugar- si te refieres a lo de ahorita Hinata se merece un poco de respeto, ¿sabes?, no digo que no le hagas entender las cosas, si no que hay un modo correcto para ello, por si no sabías.

- ¿No puedes guardar silencio aunque sea un momento?- la chica abrió los ojos muy grande- debemos llevar la fiesta en paz, por el bien de nuestro trabajo y de nuestros compañeros, estoy dispuesto a salir de mi usual silencio por ello, y nadie me proclamó el líder del equipo, pero nadie tampoco se postuló, ¿acaso tú quieres el puesto?- negó con la cabeza.

- No es eso, es que sólo te la pasas regañando y nada es suficiente para ti, todos hemos hecho un buen trabajo, sólo hubo otro intento y lo neutralizamos, sé que querías interrogar al sospechoso, pero el proteger a TU prima era más importante y lamento que eso haya cobrado la vida del sujeto, deberíamos trabajar más en equipo, es más, ni sé porque sigo aquí, si según tus propias palabras, sólo soy un estorbo- le recordó sus hostiles palabras, sonando como un esperado reproche.

- _Así que esa era la cuestión_- suspiró- ¿acaso quieres una disculpa por aquel día?- la miró fijamente.

- No, a mi tus disculpas ni me vienen ni me van, con la vez pasada me sorprendí, pero ahora de todas formas, si te disculparas se que lo haces porque si, no porque de verdad lo sientas, en fin, me da igual, dejaré pasar ya esto, pero que quede claro que no lo hago por ti y tu cabellera de presumido, ¿de acuerdo?- su actitud florecía tanto como su nombre.

- ¿Presumido?, _¿qué le sucede?_- y no supo porque sus palabras lo incomodaron, justo recordó el suave aroma que desprendía ella, el aliento tibio que acariciaba y le daba cosquillas en la oreja, los suspiros que movían sus cabellos rebeldes, como con su ligereza se aferraba a su cuello aquel día, y sin saber, como en cámara lenta comenzó a caminar hacia ella, afilando su mirada sin separarla de la de ella, alineando sus labios hacia un lado de manera casi imperceptible, a pocos centímetros de la chica, estiro sus brazos y tomó dos mechones de ella, haciendo que la pelirrosada sólo atinara a estremecerse un poco por la cercanía y el aliento de Neji acariciando sus ojos y su frente, de pronto, la mano derecha del joven dejó su cabello para acariciar su mejilla, las cuales se tornaron de un lindo carmesí, y se sintió muy extraño, al ver como la luz de la luna se alineaba con los ojos de la mujer frente a él para hacerlos brillar de manera peculiar, su brazo izquierdo lo traicionó y dejó el mechón para ir de manera lenta hacia la cintura, de pronto un chackra y el sonido de una vara al romperse hizo que el Hyuuga se separara de manera brusca y la mirase con desdén.

- Sakura- llamó un pelirrojo- ¿ya terminó tu turno?- preguntó mientras doblaba la esquina y sonreía ligeramente.

- Que esto no vuelva a suceder Haruno- sentenció el castaño para dar media vuelta y comenzar a retirarse de ahí.

- _Pero a que se referirá, ¿a esto o a lo pasado?, demonios, y a todo esto, ¿qué fue eso?_- su mente indagaba confundida.

- Vamos Sakura, para que veas a Temari.

- ¡Si!, gracias Gaara- sonrió, cosa que el poseedor del byakugan alcanzó a presenciar.

- _¡Que rayos me pasa!_- su mente lo atormentaba, eso, y el recuerdo de los ojos jade bajo el reflejo de la luna.

~O~

**Sé que esto ha ido un poco lento, la historia y la actualización, pero les prometo que la trama lo necesita, y nuestro drama junto con el verdadero peligro está por comenzar, abajo les dejo un adelanto.**

**Un review es una mayor inspiración para mi, espero que me regalen uno con todo tipo de opiniones (eso si, insultos no).**

**Cuídence, ¡Ja ne!**

~O~

- ¡Deja de fastidiarme!- gritó a todo pulmón.

- ¡Pues deja de meterte en mis sueños!- esas palabras nunca se las había esperado por parte de él- te haz metido en mi mente más que cualquier otra cosa, y no sé que me pasa contigo, pero no te soporto, no te soporto cuando no te veo, cuando ríes con él, cuando no veo que la noche ilumine tus ojos ni te pongas roja cuando notas que te miro, te odio Haruno, porque me haz causado algo que nadie más ha hecho, y creo que por primera vez en mi vida estoy asustado…- no sabía como reaccionar.

- _Sabía que habían tenido una misión larga y tortuosa, que venían agotados, pero ellos tenían que saberlo, y no sabía como decírselos…_-comenzó a llorar- …tu equipo ha muerto- su llanto inundó todo el lugar, haciendo que las presentes abrieran los ojos de sobremanera y acompañaran a la Yamanaka.

~O~


	5. Malas jugadas

Los personajes y lo que haya conllevado su creación, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. De manera que sólo los tomé prestados para esta historia.

**Estructura:**

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

-Flashbacks- ; -Endflashbacks- recuerdos.

**N.O.T.A:** Este capítulo estará relatado en primera persona, es decir, cada personaje se expresa así mismo en varios casos, otros seré yo, la narradora.

* * *

><p>- ¡Cuidado!- demasiado tarde, la hermosa columna de flores secas en la que había trabajado por tanto tiempo se encontraba destrozada junto con mis ánimos de estos días, en realidad no sabía que me pasaba, pero me sentía extraña, como si algo malo fuese a suceder y eso no me dejaba tranquila.<p>

- ¡Torpes niños!- y ahí estaba mi castaña favorita, tratando de alcanzar a los niños y su horrible balón destruye flores- ahora tendremos que decirle a Tsunade-sama que esto tomará más días, si no es una cosa es otra, pareciera que cualquier cosa sucede con tal de retrasar el evento, esto ya me está cansando- bufó y la vi comenzar a recoger los pétalos.

-_ A malos presagios buenas señales_- solía decir mi madre.

**~O~**

- Quisiera regresar a casa y ver a la pequeña Hanabi- habían pasado más días y veía a mi blanquecina amiga más nostálgica y un poco deprimida, creo que pasábamos más del medio mes de estancia en Suna, y creo que yo extrañaba Konoha, a ella y su gente, no había tenido noticias de Kakashi-sensei ni Naruto o Sasuke, y eso me preocupaba un poco, lo único que hacía más amena mi estancia aquí son mis compañeros y Gaara, que se hacía de más tiempo libre sobretodo para visitar a Temari, que seguía aún delicada, los roces con el Hyuuga habían cesado casi por completo, pero aún conservaba la extraña sensación de aquella ocasión.

- Tranquila Hinata, tal vez nos vayamos pronto a casa, o eso espero- suspiré tratando de animarla.

- ¿Tan insoportable me consideras?- el pelirrojo acaba de ingresar al comedor donde nos encontrábamos almorzando, sorprendiéndome aún el cambio que había hecho con los años.

- N-no Gaara, yo no me refería a eso, yo sólo…- trataba de explicar, pero las palabras se atropellaban en mi torpe lengua-… todos extrañamos el hogar, tú sabes- me limité a decir.

- Tranquila, sólo bromeaba un poco para animarlas- sonreí, ahora él era un amigo a tomar en cuenta, había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados a su vida, era otro, y estoy segura que no era la única persona que me había dado cuenta de ello y que se alegraba, más cuando vi a Hinata sonreír dulcemente.

- Si quieren pueden pedir un permiso de servicio, para que se turnen y tomen unos días de descanso y regresen, espero que eso los haga sentir mejor- no sé como su voz podía sonar ahora tan varonil y serena al mismo tiempo.

- No se preocupe Gaara-sama, desde un principio de ser ninjas sabíamos que esto era parte del paquete, no es nada nuevo, y disculpe si lo hago sentir incomodo con mis tonterías nostálgicas- se disculpó Hinata, aunque sabía que la oferta del aguamarina le había sonado sumamente tentadora.

- No tienes porque disculparte, y Hinata, ya han sido varios días, por favor, entiendo todo eso de la etiqueta y el respeto, pero estamos entre amigos, sólo dime por mi nombre, ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero…

- Es una orden, entre amigos claro- rió.

-_Sólo me dedicaba en esos momentos a observarlos, los gestos que mi tímida amiga hacia cuando alguien le hablaba, en especial los hombres, como encogía las manos y las apretaba ligeramente en su regazo y sus mejillas, pintadas de un ligero rojo natural que hacían que su blanca piel resaltara; el chico frente a ella, sonriendo ligeramente y observando con ojos penetrantes, su cuerpo alto con su general postura recta, ahora se encontraba relajada, había cambiado tanto, fuera aquel niño de mirada llena de odio, serio y asesino todavía, no sería un buen amigo en estos momentos, un jefe de aldea y un hombre increíblemente apuesto…_

En ese momento, sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar el mismo color que las de su amiga sin darse cuenta, y al momento que el pelirrojo volteo hacia la dura sensación de ser observado, la intensidad aumento, rió con nerviosismo al ver que él, le lanzó una dulce sonrisa para sólo atinar a devolvérsela, y de pronto, un carraspeo y una ligera risa interrumpió el momento y separó las miradas, y sucedió, que se dio cuenta que la risa provenía de la única otra mujer en la habitación y el carraspeo de nada más y nada menos, que… Nara, junto a él, el Hyuuga mantenía su seriedad habitual, un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación, sólo una voz fue capaz de interrumpirlo.

- ¿Cenamos?

- _Gracias Shikamaru_- agradecí internamente dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la de él, y atiné a ver, que sonreía socarronamente y las palabras sin pronunciar que nada más se hacían forma en sus labios, eran tan legibles "_Ya te vi_" junto con el extraño movimiento de cejas que hacía, le saqué la lengua y me senté.

**~O~**

- Ve a descansar Hinata, no te ves nada bien, todo está tranquilo, así que no creo que ocurra nada, ¿de acuerdo?- sabía que mi amiga era pálida, pero en este punto, podría decir que se veía casi transparente, y eso me preocupaba.

- Gracias- atinó a decir.

-_Para estos momentos, ya me había arrepentido de decirle que se fuera a descansar, y me sentía egoísta, pero esta oscura soledad me dejaba demasiado tiempo libre para pensar, para recordar y que mis abrumadoras tristezas inundaran de nuevo todo mi ser, hasta el hecho de haber dejado mi casa sin asear me molestaba y me ponía deprimida, no quería llegar al lugar desolado y frío que tenía por hogar, extrañaba la calidez que dejaba mi madre con su sonrisa y su deliciosa comida, junto con mi padre, el verlo recoger el periódico cada mañana cuando yo salía para el hospital, y no pude, como ya desde hacía tiempo no podía evitar, comencé a llorar._

**~O~**

_- ¡Deja de fastidiarme!- me gritó a todo pulmón._

_- ¡Pues deja de meterte en mis sueños!- esas palabras nunca se las había esperado por mi parte, ni ella ni yo- te haz metido en mi mente más que cualquier otra cosa, y no sé que me pasa contigo, pero no te soporto, no soporto cuando no te veo, cuando ríes con él, cuando no veo que la noche ilumine tus ojos ni te pongas roja cuando notas que te miro, te odio, porque me haz causado algo que nadie más ha hecho, y creo que por primera vez en mi vida estoy asustado…- no sabía como reaccionar, ni yo mismo sabía que estaba pasando._

_- Neji…- su suave voz pronunciaba mi nombre, y me gustaba, realmente me gustaba._

Sentí un ligero frío en la espalda y me removí, justo en el momento que me senté, me di cuenta que todo había sido un sueño, y uno muy raro, decidí vestirme de manera rápida y salir a dar una vuelta, revisar que todo estuviese bien. La inquietud no me dejaba respirar. Al llegar a uno de los pasillos, comencé a escuchar murmullos y ligeros sollozos, agudice mi sentido y sólo alcanzaba a sentir el chackra de Sakura, me apresuré, y en seguida la vi sentada, recargada en una pared con las piernas encogidas, estaba totalmente hecha un ovillo abrazándose a sí misma, era claro lo que su llanto quería decir, pero sus palabras eran inatendibles, me acerqué a ella con precaución y no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, me preguntaba por el paradero de mi prima, al llegar justo a su lado coloqué mi mano con sutileza en su hombro y ni se inmutó, estaba a punto de preguntar que había sucedido, pero lo que vi me congeló, su rostro se alzó pálido ante mí, mis ojos vieron los suyos acompañados de unas profundas ojeras y cada uno con un río de lágrimas, su boca jadeando por aire, y lo peor, la mirada que reflejaba era de un completo vacío, estaba rota, totalmente rota, y recordé inesperadamente, el día que mi padre había muerto.

- Sakura, yo…- y sin esperármelo, se abalanzó sobre mi y caímos al suelo, lloró, más y más, y no sabía como tenía energías para seguir, y menos de donde provenían tantas lágrimas. Después de un rato se quedó dormida, la observaba con detenimiento cuando escuché que pronunciaba algo, me acerqué más a sus labios y sus palabras me dejaron mudo, _"te extraño mamá"_, mis brazos rodearon su menudo cuerpo sin permiso, y por primera vez en mi vida, sentí que alguien entendía como mi profundo ser se concebía, desolado.

Un par de horas después, comenzó a removerse, justo en el momento que vi como trataba de abrir sus ojos, que estoy seguro le escocían demasiado, porque tardó en acostumbrarse a la luz, al irse levantando y darse cuenta que la abrazaba se apuró a separarse lo que me causó frío, y de repente me inundó cierta incomodidad.

- Neji- su voz sonó justo como en mi sueño, me estremecí.

**~O~**

- ¿Estás bien?- escuché su voz con cierta inquietud, y me sorprendí, pero la pena en mi era más al darme cuenta que estaba, hasta hace unos momentos, abrazada y recargada en él, sólo atiné a afirmar ligeramente con la cabeza y sonrojarme.

- ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿dónde se encuentra Hinata?- preguntó fijando su mirada alrededor y regresando a la mía.

- Le dije que se fuera a descansar, no se sentía ni se veía nada bien- respondí- yo…- en realidad no sabía que decir.

- Sé como te sientes, y sólo me resta decirte que con el tiempo mejora, no se cura la herida, pero mejora- me sorprendí demasiado, desde el hecho de que sabía que me afectaba hasta las palabras que salían de sus labios, una lágrima más salió y su mano la limpió, me sonrió y mi corazón dio un vuelco increíble, su sonrisa era tan cálida, y sin poder evitarlo me abracé a él buscando alivio y protección, y hablé, hablé hasta que mi garganta no pudo más y el amanecer nos regresaba a la realidad, me contó ciertas cosas de él, cuando decidimos que el día era más importante que la extraña noche, me dirigí a descansar sin decir más, despidiéndome de él de manera casual, como si nada hubiese pasado, igual que él lo hizo, sólo al llegar a mi habitación me había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido, me cambié y me recosté, ahí, abrí mis ojos a más no poder aunque el ardor me lastimase, y realicé de verdad lo que pasó… Neji había _sonreído_, y aun peor, me había abrazado, y me gustó, me gustó _demasiado_.

**~O~**

Los días pasaban, tan aburridos, no sé que ocurría que no volvían a atacar, y yo, estaba desesperado por volver a la aldea, quería terminar con esto, aquí en Suna no había nubes que observar, sumado al hecho de que Sakura se encontraba muy rara estos días, Hinata no podía decir nada sin tartamudear y Neji estaba tranquilo, las rabietas habían acabado entre esos dos y ahora sólo se evitaban el uno al otro.

- Neji- lo llamé- creo que no volverán a atacar, por lo que entiendo Temari está casi recuperada y no creo que nos necesiten más aquí…- seguía hablando pero su mirada estaba en otro lado, al seguirla, observé que esta estaba viendo con detenimiento lo que se encontraba a través de una ventana, la escena de Sakura riendo sonrojada mientras Gaara bromeaba, cosa que se me hacía todavía muy extraña, y acariciaba suavemente su cabello, regresé mi mirada a su rostro y vi que mi compañero tenía las cejas fruncidas a más no poder- _¡ja!, así que es eso_- Neji- carraspee más fuerte, -¿me oíste?-

- Si Shikamaru, será mejor que nos vayamos, pronto- a mi parecer, enfatizó demasiado la última palabra.

**~O~**

- Bien, nos reuní esta noche porque creo que el tiempo ha sido el suficiente para darnos cuenta que los enemigos que hayan sido, no volverán a atacar, así que creo que la misión está finalmente terminada- habló el castaño de la habitación.

- Pero Neji-nisan, aún no sabemos quien hizo esto y pueden regresar- inquirió la blanquecina.

- Hinata tiene razón, deberíamos quedarnos un poco más de tiempo, tan siquiera esperar a que Temari salga del hospital, no vaya a ser riesgoso- la aguamarina había dado su punto, cosa que hizo que el castaño frunciera las cejas.

- ¿Segura Haruno?- comentó Neji de manera suspicaz, causando que la habitación se quedase en completo silencio y todos lo mirasen perspicaces.

- Por mi se pueden quedar más tiempo si gustan- le sonrió a la pelirrosada, y ella le devolvió el gesto, Neji bufó- aunque si creo que este asunto esté fuera de peligro.

- Bien, si es así, nos vamos, preparen sus cosas- y acto seguido se levantó de la mesa para adentrarse en un pasillo.

- Pero…- se había quedado con la palabra en la boca, iría tras él para hacerlo cambiar de parecer, quería un día para ir de compras y llevarle algo a su cerda amiga- ¡Neji!- le llamó cuando lo encontró en un pasillo recargado en una pared.

-¿Qué quieres?- su voz sonaba tan hostil que dio un respingo.

-¿Sucede algo malo?, ¿te encuentras bien?- se acercó a él, y trató de divisar su mirada que se mantenía oculta tras su largo cabello, caminó más hacía el hombre frente a ella y se detuvo, presentía que algo malo iba a suceder, y recordó el otro día y su rostro enrojeció- gracias- pronunció lo suficientemente alto para que él la escuchase, el ojiperla se sorprendió y volteo a verla interrogante.

- Por el otro día, de verdad, gracias, me ayudaste mucho y no te había dicho lo grato que fue para mí… - enmudeció- … tienes una linda sonrisa- comenzó a columpiarse sobre sus pies, al momento que se mordía los labios y su rostro se ponía más rojo.

El chico Hyuuga no sabía que hacer, el enojo que había sentido momentos antes se disipó y dejó paso a una tranquilidad cálida, caminó hacia ella, y tomó su mano, no sabía que estaba haciendo y se podía detener, pero no quería, caminó con ella hasta llegar a un lugar más privado.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?- preguntó de pronto- no sé como le haces para sonreír todos los días y alegrar a las personas.

- Supongo que es mi mecanismo de defensa, hacer lo contrario a lo que mi corazón me dicta, sin embargo, también creo que el hacer eso me ayuda, saber que las personas no se sienten igual gracias a mi, es reconfortante- las acciones y palabras sorpresivas de él la mantenían en un ligero estupor.

- Nos quedaremos una semana más- finalizó, y ella sonrió.

**~O~**

Habían recorrido Suna los días siguientes, habían dado de alta, con cuidados en casa, a la rubia hermana del Kazekague, Shikamaru miraba con curiosidad el cambio repentino en la actitud de la rosada con el líder del equipo, hasta la pelinegra se preguntaba que había sucedido entre ellos dos para que platicasen tanto y se llevaran mejor, pero aún así, cierta parte de su ser se alegraba por ello aunque no supiese la razón.

- ¡Kankuro!- escuché que llamaba la voz de Sakura- ya rato sin verte, ¿es cierto que te quedarás a cargo para que Gaara vaya unos días a Konoha?, según Tsunade-sama quería hablar con él de ciertos asuntos.

- Así es, será un poco fastidioso, ya sabes, pero que hacerle, todo por los hermanos menores- bromeó.

- De seguro lo haces porque dormirás en esas horas- inquirió el pelirrojo- Sakura- volteó- no me extrañes demasiado- sonrió, lo que causó que mi amiga se pusiera roja a más no poder, se me hacía muy aburrido irnos en diferentes días, más que nada extraño, ¿por qué Tsunade- senjû mandaría a pedir a Gaara sin que regresara su apreciada "hija"?, ¿podría ser que el sake estuviera afectando su juicio aparte de su carácter?

Y sin darme cuenta, por estar viendo un cielo despejado, sin nubes, sin vida, estábamos en la puerta de la aldea, a mi lado derecho, Temari se sostenía con un poco de dificultad con unas muletas especiales para la arena, y al izquierdo la pelirrosa y dos castaños.

- ¿Seguro no quieres venir Sakura?- preguntó el pelirrojo, a lo que atiné a ver el fruncido de cejas de mi compañero ojiblanco, esto de no tener nada que hacer me afectaba, ¿desde cuándo era tan fijón?

- Descuida Gaara- se acercó a él y lo abrazó- sólo vayan con cuidado, te encargamos mucho a Hina-chan.

- Descuida Sakura-chan, estaremos bien, cuídense mucho, y gracias por dejarme ir antes Neji-nisan- el aludido sólo asintió con la cabeza, ¡quería regresar a Konoha!, segundos después vimos como se marchaban, acompañados de cuatro ninjas, y yo aquí- ¿Shikamaru?- escuché la voz de una mujer, Temari a mi lado me sonreía- ¿ya te diste cuenta que el cielo de Suna no tiene nubes?- me sorprendí, después de su burla comenzó a caminar como podía, y sonreí- deja te ayudo mujer problemática.

**~O~**

Suspiré, extrañaría mucho a Hinata-chan, y también al chico de la arena, había sido tan gentil con todos nosotros, creo que sus sonrisas hacían que este lugar se viese más verde- reí- las ganas de salir corriendo tras ellos no se apartan de mi mente.

- Hmm- escuché un carraspeo a mi lado; Neji- ¿sucede algo?

- Lo mismo preguntaré, ya van más de diez veces que volteas hacia las puertas de la aldea, ¿quieres ir tras ellos?, si quieres te puedes ir- mi torpe cabeza me decía que Neji me corría, pero mi imaginación me decía que su tono de voz daba a entender todo lo contrario- ve- soltó sin más.

- Aquí estoy bien, gracias- sonreí.

Después de regresar a la mansión del líder de la aldea, nos separamos, el blanquecino fue a dar una vuelta por el perímetro, Temari a su habitación, y Shikamaru… ¿y Nara?, en realidad no tenía idea donde se había metido mi amigo morocho, pero como no había nada que hacer me dirigí a visitar a la rubia, hace mucho que no platicaba con ella, pero al llegar a la puerta escuché dos voces acompañadas de risas- …_que problemática eres_- y entendí que no tenía nada que hacer ahí; iría a dar la vuelta por el lugar.

**~O~**

A la hora de la cena todo estaba tranquilo, callado, como no había podido estar gracias a cierta chica, y al fin, respiré profundo y tranquilo, hasta que alguien interrumpió el hablar del silencio.

- ¿Qué tanto platicaban Temari y tú Shikamaru?- ahí iba de nuevo la ojiverde a mi lado, su pregunta, que provino de la nada, hizo que los aludidos se atragantaran con lo que masticaban, y a su vez, que el hermano mayor del kazekague riera estrepitosamente, sí, esa era Sakura, la que reía por la reacción de todos- _…te extraño mamá_- la que reía a pesar de tanta tristeza, la que creo me llamaba la atención, y creo, que al sentirse demasiado observada, giró su rostro hacia mí y su sonrisa se hizo más ancha, y entendí, Sakura no sólo me llamaba la atención, me gustaba, y mucho.

_- ¿Neji?, Neji cariño, despierta, se te hará tarde- abrí lentamente los ojos, y vislumbre un rostro borroso, la voz se me hacía muy conocida, pero no lograba identificarla- cariño, algo terrible pasará- las suaves caricias que recibía en la frente me hacía recordar cuando tenía tres años, antes de la muerte de mi padre._

_- ¿Dónde estoy?_

_- Eso no importa ahora mi pequeño genio testarudo- la voz, y una inexplicable fragancia primaveral inundaron el lugar._

_- ¿Madre?- la neblina de mis ojos desapareció y logré verla, sus delicadas facciones y aquella sonrisa que hacía que parase de llorar sin importar el motivo por el cual lo hacía, cuando era indefenso- madre, yo…_

_- Lo sé cariño, pero no hay tiempo, algo terrible pasará, y tendrás que proteger a muchas personas, pero ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?_

_- ¿De qué hablas?- mis ojos buscaban algo alrededor, pero no había nada, sólo oscuridad._

_- Ya no me queda tiempo- acarició mi frente, que extrañamente estaba falta de mi banda, un beso siguió a su dulce mano- disculpa por no haber hecho todo por ti, mi pequeño, mamá te ama Neji, ¿si?_

_- Tengo muchas preguntas…_

_- Que algún día tú mismo podrás responder, ahora, tengo que irme, y tú tienes que despertar._

_- Pero yo…- vi como se alejaba y comencé a seguirla a gran velocidad, pero ahí estaba, en el mismo lugar sin avanzar, y la oscuridad cegó mi visión…_

Desperté agitado sentándome en un instante, el aire me faltaba y jadeaba de una manera desesperada buscándolo, no sabía que había sido eso, desde hace tantos años que no recordaba el rostro de mi madre. Me levante y caminé lentamente hacia la ventana, estaba oscuro, debía ser de madrugada, resignado suspiré y me encaminé a alistarme, el sueño que había tenido momentos antes me tenía perturbado, con un mal presentimiento.

Dos horas después, me encontraba en el comedor desayunando despacio, mientras trataba de memorizar el rostro de mi madre, su aroma, mientras recordaba las veces que me levantaba cuando me caía y besaba mis lastimadas rodillas, cuando…

- ¡Buenos días!- el grito de la peli rosada me sacó de mis pensamientos, giré para verla, y ahí estaba, estirándose para quitarse, lo que a mi parecer, era pereza, me sonrió, a lo que respondí con el mismo gesto, aunque muy ligero, claro, visualicé que sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín que combinaba perfecto con esa mañana luminosa- lamento el grito- se disculpó para tomar asiento a mi lado.

- ¿Neji?-

- Dime- giró su rostro hacia otro lado, evitando que pudiese mirar sus ojos.

- Na…na-da-cuando regresó su vista a su desayuno, el rojo de su cara había aumentado.

- Buenos días a ti también, Sakura- me sonrió, tan habitual se hacía, y no me aburría.

**~O~**

Cuando bajé a desayunar, tan fue mi sorpresa de sólo ver a Neji en la mesa, observarlo con una cara tan concentrada hizo que mi mente comenzara a imaginar cosas que no debería, estiré mi cuerpo tratando de despejarme justo en el momento en que volteó y sentí mucha pena, mi cara comenzó a arder y me disculpé por la forma en que entré, tomé asiento a su lado, y la curiosidad entró en mí; no sabía nada de él. Quería preguntarle si tenía novia, o si alguien era de su gusto, como prefería a las mujeres, y un clic llegó a mi cabeza, ¿y si a Neji le gustaban los hombres?... Kami-sama.

- ¿Neji?- alcancé a articular, no sabía como empezar, era demasiado cobarde para preguntarle.

- Dime- giré mi rostro, no resistía esa profunda mirada del color de la luna, que brillaba con el sol de esa mañana, y parecía escrutar hasta el más recóndito lugar de mi alma. Me estremecí.

- Na…na-da- que cobarde era.

- Buenos días a ti también, Sakura- sus dulces, a mi parecer, palabras combinadas con su varonil voz me hicieron sentir muy bien, a lo que atiné a sonreír como la boba cobarde que era, como la boba cobarde que estaba gustando de ese chico tan peculiar.

Pasaba del medio día cuando comenzamos a sentir una extraña sensación, nos dirigimos a revisar la casa; nada de nada fue lo que encontramos, ni siquiera Neji percibió nada con el byakugan.

-¿Qué hacemos?- algo no andaba bien, tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

- Hay que seguir revisando- escuché la voz de Shikamaru a mis espaldas, su mirada suspicaz que delineaba cada rincón de la habitación donde estábamos.

- Separémonos- fue lo último que salió de la boca del castaño antes de que desapareciera.

**~O~**

- ¿Shikamaru?- la rubia apenas podía moverse- ¿eres tú?

- _Aquí hay una_- escuchó una voz ajena- _mátala_- otra, y sabía que estaba en problemas, cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente y ella se hizo la dormida, creerían así que no daría problemas y cuando menos lo pensarán…

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- la voz del moreno se hizo presente- cuento tres, si no me equivoco, los demás deben estar en las otras posiciones- lo observé con cautela, esperando ver en sus movimientos o palabras su plan, pero nada; kunais comenzaron a volar por mi gran habitación y de ahí no supe más, sólo quedé con la sensación de angustia clavada en mi pecho.

**~O~**

- ¡Neji!, ¡tómalo!- escuché en un instante para que en el segundo que siguiera, viera el objeto que protegíamos volar en cámara lenta hacia mí, rápidamente corrí y justo alcancé a ver la silueta de Sakura seguir su rumbo seguida de varios sujetos, la seguiría de no haber sido porque llegaron otros, y mis pensamientos volaban en distintas direcciones mientras automáticamente luchaba contra ellos, no entendía en que momento había comenzado todo esto, como no me di cuenta de la presencia, y como no me di cuenta que la preocupación me invadía y las ganas de ir tras mi compañera de equipo no desaparecían, algo de todo esto me daba mala espina.

**~O~**

- Tsunade-sama, la buscan- avisó temerosa Shizune.

- ¿Quién- ni siquiera había volteado a verla, había sido un muy, pero muy mal día, puesto que al levantarse tropezó y cayó estrepitosamente, el agua en su regadera brillaba por su ausencia, ya no había café en la lacena y para el colmo, sake, su bendito sake había sido profanado de la peor manera, por el que estaba segura, sería el ser más vil, por el que ella haría que la pena de muerte en Konoha fuera admitida de nuevo, y todavía llegaba alguien a importunarla más; que día.

- El Kazekague-sama, acompañado de Hinata Hyuuga y un escuadrón élite, dicen que es por un asunto urgente al cual _usted_ los mandó a llamar.

- ¿Yo?- se giró, y el signo de interrogación era fácil de ver en sus facciones.

- Buenos días Lady Tsunade- saludó cortesmente, a lo que los demás atinaron sólo a hacer una reverencia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Gaara?, ¿no deberías estar en Suna?, más con el pendiente del robo- soltó sin más, olvidando las etiquetas en el camino.

- Venimos a responder a su solicitud de ayuda, usted...- algo en su cabeza hizo clic- _Demonios..._

Acto seguido, la habitación se sumió en un denso silencio, mientras los líderes intercambiaban miradas y el aire olía a preocupación.

**~O~**

_- __¿Y qué sucede con ese, mmm... tipo jarrón?-no entendía porque alguien nos mandaría a cuidar un simple jarrón de oro, bueno, sabía que era valioso, pero no tanto como si fuera a causar algún mal perder un par de kilates._

_- No es en sí el jarrón Sakura- sonrió- es lo que guarda dentro y no puede ser retirado._

_- Ajá... ¿y eso es?-_

_- La llave para liberar un poder muy grande, algo que podría hacernos mucho daño a todos- su mirada seria y penetrante me estremecía, y un suspiro travieso se escapó de mis labios-... algo que deberías ya saber, y más si diste clases a gennis Sakura, sino que les enseñaste- se burló._

_- ¡Uy!, te odio, ¡eres un arrogante!- inflé mis mejillas sonrojadas como acto reflejo, pero al ver como su mirada se había opacado y se apartaba ligeramente de mí, sólo reí ligeramente, haciendo que su vista regresara donde se encontraba segundos atrás y me observase con curiosidad- ¿hay algo que no sepas?- sonreí- te tengo envidia- y rió, como tan habitual se me hacía en esos momentos._

- ¡Rayos!- ya no podía más, mis piernas comenzaban a flaquear, estos hombres que habían aparecido de la nada me atacaban de tantas formas y de tantos lados, el taijutsu no me hacía nada, físicamente yo era más fuerte que ellos, pero las combinaciones que hacían de genjutsu y ninjutso me tenían harta, no me dejaban descansar, sentí kunais que llegaban desde atrás, iba a girarme pero una voz me detuvo- ¡Sakura!, ¡aba...!- ¿Neji?, y segundos después un frío aterrador inundó mi alma.

**~O~**

- ¡Sakura!, ¡aba...!- no, no no, no podía ser, no, Kami-sama me diera la razón de lo que veía no era la realidad, sino una simple _mala jugada_, una broma, una pesadilla, no supe exactamente en cuanto tiempo lo hice, acabé con los ninjas sin más, y antes de que el cuerpo de ella tocara el suelo la sujeté- ¡Sakura háblame!- era mi culpa, si no la hubiese distraído.

- ¿Ma-m...má?- no sabía porque me sentía tan alterado, incómodo, estaba al pendiente de ella desde aquella vez en el pasillo, tomé sus manos para medir su pulso, era débil y estaban perdiendo calor, que haría si tenía a la única médico del equipo herida entre mis brazos, y ahí me di cuenta, que lo húmedo que sentía era su sangre, que el frío que sentía era de su temperatura desapareciendo ante mí, que no podía hacer nada por ayudarla y que más que sólo preocuparme por ella, la amaba, de un modo extraño, lejano, a mi manera, sentía que la necesitaba.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- llegó un Shikamaru escudriñando la situación y con una rubia en brazos.

- Nara, no sé que hacer- y era verdad, por primera vez en mi vida, no sabía que hacer.

- Iré por ayuda- soltó sin más.

**~O~**

- _Sakura- escuché una voz canturrear mi nombre- linda, es hora de irnos._

_- No quiero ir a la escuela mamá- estaba acostada y el cuerpo me pesaba a más no poder, sentía que si abría mis ojos la luz me cegaría y jamás vería de nuevo, y por alguna extraña razón, la espalda me escocía._

_- Linda, no tienes opción- ¿papá?_

_- ¿Opción?, ¿de qué hablas?- abrí mis ojos a más no poder, las palabras de mi padre sonaban severas, y él jamás me había hablado así, estaba oscuro, pero veía las figuras de mis padres con tan claridad que parecía de día, un día con fondo negro- ¿qué sucede?- me quise levantar, pero no pude, me dolía la espalda._

_- ¿No recuerdas cariño?, te distrajiste de la pelea y entonces tú...- su madre suspiró, y acto seguido llevó una de sus manos a su boca para taparla y ahogar un sollozo- ... yo no quería que esto pasara mi niña, y menos de esta forma, eres tan joven- sus miradas eran de tristeza, y un foco iluminó sus recuerdos._

_- La pelea...- no podía ser cierto- mamá, yo no... yo no puedo, ¿o sí?- su mamá asintió- ¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no!- acto seguido rompió a llorar._

_- Cuanto lo lamento, esto no debería estarle pasado a mi pequeña- la mujer blanca de ojos más claros corrió hacia ella, la abrazó y consoló._

_- Por lo menos estaremos juntos- susurro el padre, un hombre alto de ojos azules y cabello oscuro, para sentarse a su lado y dejar escapar una lágrima en silencio._

_- ¡Noooooooooooo!... Neji, ¿por qué?- la imagen del castaño inundaba su mente._

**~O~**

- ¡Shikamaru!- escuchó un grito desesperado al ver al moreno correr, rebuscando el área con una mirada alterada y las ropas rasgadas y manchadas de sangre.

- ¡¿Tsunade-sama?!, ¿cómo fue que...?- _Sakura..._- venga, necesitamos su ayuda, todo fue una trampa- el pelinegro los dirigió hasta donde se encontraban los demás, pero al llegar, lo que presencio la rubia, la aterró y paralizó por unos segundos, Neji abrazaba a su alumna, con tal posesión y desespero que asustaba, para después, fijar su vista en la sangre del suelo, y que el castaño dirigiese su vista a ella, dejando que el desasosiego y la desolación se vieran, y jamás sintió tanto miedo ni tristeza desde la vez que perdió a su hermano y a Dan; todos al ver esa imagen supieron que nada estaba bien.

**~O~**

- _Nada, lo siento... mu... cho_- lleno de lágrimas, el rostro de la rubia se dejó ver después de muchas horas detrás de esas puertas de un blanco brillante, y sus palabras, contundentes, no dejaron duda en ninguno de los presentes- _... la perdimos_- acto seguido ella, Shizune, la ojiperla y la rubia de Suna inundaron la habitación de llanto y tristeza.

- _La perdimos..._- se repetían una y otra vez sus palabras en su cabeza- _...la perdí._

* * *

><p><strong> ¡Lamento el retraso!, no les puedo decir el por qué, pero aquí estamos de regreso, espero subir pronto el capítulo próximo, que las cosas de ahora en adelante se ponen interesantes. ¿Qué sucederá ahora que Sakura se ha ido?, ¿qué hará Neji?<strong>

** Muchas de sus dudas serán resueltas en el próximo capítulo, y espero de todo corazón que lo hayan disfrutado, ¡cuídence!, hasta pronto :).**


End file.
